


垃圾短篇小合集

by BE_papas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 没有名字的千字上下垃圾短篇，各种雷都有
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

如果要让Kylo选择最让他后悔的十件事，翻Hux手机算头一个——相比之下离家出走只能排第五。  
倒不是说他在Hux那儿看到什么靓模啥的，而是从头到脚除了上班工作之外别的内容一概没有。他Kylo Ren比起季度报表根本一钱不值。而当Hux的头儿要他早点下班陪家人的时候，他的回复是：“那我还不如先把这个表修出来。”  
总而言之，Kylo真的很生气，他哭起来像台过境火车，一直呜呜呜的，Hux被吵得脑门儿疼，再来他快迟到了，迟到意味着扣全勤奖，他真的没空伺候这个祖宗。  
Kylo看着被Hux摔上的大门，哭得更厉害了，他爬上窗子，对着走过的Hux大喊：“我真的没有工作重要吗！”  
“你真的没有爱过我吗！”  
Hux本想回答“当然不”，但是又囿于语意不清晰——你永远想象不到那个脑子只有正负两极的人能把他一句话歪曲成啥样——再来，他已经连去便利店买炒面面包当早饭的时间都没了，在绞紧的胃和突突跳动的太阳穴之间，试图解释的千言万语化成了一句短短的哼声。  
想当然尔，安抚的作用是没有的。Kylo哭得整个社区地动山摇。  
“我要跳下去了！”  
Hux应声抬头，也许是他良知未泯，在工作和Kylo之间的天平终于倾斜了一点点；又或者只是天赐巧合，总之，从二楼窗台跳下来的Kylo，稳稳地砸在Hux身上。  
他没受什么伤，但是Hux就没那么幸运了，他的五脏六腑被压成了一锅粥，肋骨咔哧咔哧地断了个干净，脑袋被砸到地砖上，裂了长长一条口子。  
他再也不能去上班了。  
Kylo愣住了，他手忙脚乱地把浑身软趴趴的Hux抱上车，也不管血糊了他一手。  
应该把他送去医院，Kylo想，可万一警察把我抓起来怎么办？

蕾蕾接到Kylo的电话的时候，正在给自己的猫咪波波做猫饭，她把听筒夹在肩膀上，一边把干扰她的波波抱在腋下，一边将牛肉和三文鱼细细切成肉末。  
听筒那头的Kylo听起来像烧开的水壶，蕾蕾觉得他的歇斯底里的哭声简直要混合着水蒸气从电话里窜出来，把她的耳朵烫熟。  
“我该怎么办？！”  
Kylo把这句话重复了可能有20遍，波波的爪子又忍不住去抓菜板上的肉，但他只能在蕾蕾胳膊上留下几道抓痕。  
“哈……啊？从减肥开始怎么样？”，吃痛又心不在焉的蕾蕾说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬼童院paro

Hux被领到这个孤儿院的时候，恍惚以为自己进了监狱。  
是的，他本来应该进监狱，但是法官考虑到他未成年，因此网开一面，让他在参军和进孤儿院里选，说白了就是给他找个监护人的意思。  
被漫天黄沙围绕着的小院落，里面住着几个发育不良的孩子和一个嬷嬷。  
嬷嬷看上去年龄不大，可能比Hux稍微年长一点，总之不是电影里经常出现的老女人；但是体型却意外宽阔，和她的岁数一点都不相符，让Hux不禁怀疑是不是她吃了孩子们的所有口粮，才能如此健硕：就算包裹在长衫里，颤颤巍巍的胸部和屁股依然引人注目。  
这所孤儿院由嬷嬷的私宅改造，据她所说是家道中落之后由政府出资翻新的，她腿脚不方便也干不了别的，只好在这里照顾小孩。  
她说这话的时候Hux正坐在他的床上扒饭，他在后青春期，个子长得很快，需要大量营养。由舞厅改造成的孩子们的卧室，像军营一样面对面地摆了两排床，Hux强压下自己对隐私的需求，无视总趁他独处的时候来骚扰他的嬷嬷，却又不可避免地在对方说到“我腿脚不方便”的时候，注意到她那只精雕细琢的木头假腿。  
“你看看我的腿，”嬷嬷把她的长裙拉起来，露出了木头假腿和肉体连接的部分，白花花的肉让Hux觉得面包里的培根有点腻，“这是之前受伤的。”  
嬷嬷往Hux身边坐了一点，两具靠在一起的身体让床垫发出不堪重负的吱呀声响。  
“你看，这里有疤。”嬷嬷拉着Hux的手，也没管他正在吃饭，就抚上自己的大腿，鲜活的肉体和冰冷的假肢带来的截然不同的触感，让Hux不禁一哆嗦。  
Hux还挂念着盘子里的炒蛋，嬷嬷却用一只手拉开了他的裤链。  
“帮帮我吧，求你了，我会给假释官讲你的好话，你绝对不会后悔的。”  
沉重的假腿跪在地上，发出闷响。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一碗罗宋汤

Kylo正在收看深夜美食节目的第100遍回放。  
说是100遍可能有点夸张，但是对这个只拍了短短一季的厨房栏目来讲，Kylo的重播次数远远超过普通人对一个无趣节目的热爱。  
栏目的主厨是个有着姜色头发的帅哥。  
Kylo喜欢他。  
他偷偷搬到他隔壁，通过门上的猫眼每天看他早出晚归；他偷偷拆他在邮箱里的信，把那些写满爱意的情书烧掉；他偷偷听他的动静，如果发现有女性到他家吃饭，Kylo会忍不住砸掉整个流理台。  
被反复播放的录像带已经有点磨花，男人的面孔在一片雪花中模糊不清，就连声音都变得略有失真。  
Kylo系好围裙，打算照着主厨的说明来烹饪：如果运气好，他能做出品相还看得过去的菜品。那时他会假装自己是新搬来的邻居，端上一碗给隔壁帅哥套近乎。  
可惜运气好的情况一次都没发生过。几乎每一次尝过自己的料理，Kylo都会露出仿佛吃了猪食的表情。  
“……准备半磅牛肉。西红柿两个、胡萝卜一根、卷心菜四分之一个、土豆两个、洋葱一个。所有食材切成块状。”  
Kylo慌慌张张地按下暂停键。他忘了买牛肉。  
看了看时间，现在超市都已经关门，Kylo有点恼怒地把自己扔在沙发上，腿叠在一起。  
他有点不想看美食节目了，他没有牛肉就做不出来。  
可他也不想放弃。主厨的脸在小电视上明明灭灭，好像这个破电视机的显像管不太好使的样子。  
Kylo低下头，看见因为蜷缩的坐姿而被挤出来的腰间赘肉。  
他突然有了一个绝妙的主意。  
《威尼斯商人》。  
当然，他要不了那么多，半磅罢了。Kylo在拼命回忆高中时期上过的贫瘠的人体生理课的内容，无果；只好退而求其次，回想自己在超市见过的肉类分区图，不管是牛还是猪，腰上都是最嫩的；如果从那儿下刀，也不会切到骨头。  
Kylo握着厨刀，对着浴室的镜子比划。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，像西红柿那样鲜嫩欲滴。  
急救包就在旁边，他连止血方案都已经想好。  
下第一刀需要很大的勇气，但是Kylo做到了。他快速地把厨刀斜着插进肉里，只从牙缝里溢出了短短一声呻吟；再猛地切下去，用左手接住可能掉下来的肉。  
手起刀落，整个过程非常迅速。他简单包扎了伤口，却因为腰太粗纱布太短不够用，只好改用大量的脱脂棉和创可贴。  
简单洗去肉块上的血，切块后加入姜片、香叶、葱同煮至软烂。  
电视上主厨的表情看不太清，Kylo固执地认为那是在夸他干得好。  
一杯面粉炒至微黄。  
Kylo颤抖着又打开了一个炉盘，他有点眼花了。如果他的邻居发现了一根即将变白的头发，那是不是和炒熟的面粉颜色差不多？  
洋葱，香叶，姜片和蒜片，黄油炒香。  
电视在客厅，主厨的声音从厨房听起来干巴巴的。可能是自己哪里做错了。Kylo反省了一下自己，好像也没有。煮肉的香气蔓延到整个屋子，一层油花浮上水面。是时候捞出来了。  
加入所有食材，水，一点番茄酱，烧开。  
番茄酱使罗宋汤立刻变成了诱人的红色。和Kylo身上的洞一样。  
Kylo远远地听见主厨在笑。在电视里或者在隔壁。  
面粉。搅匀。煮至汤汁粘稠。  
沉沉浮浮的蔬菜块，好像人的内脏。  
这样想着，没管一直淌到脚上的血，Kylo顺时针搅着锅里的汤。  
一撮盐和胡椒粉。  
“罗宋汤就完成了！”主厨说。  
鲜香味弥漫着整个屋子。如果Kylo把窗户打开，隔壁邻居就能闻到这让人心驰神迷的美味。  
也许这次，Kylo的运气足够好，他煮出来可以称之为美味的罗宋汤。  
他小心翼翼地给他乘了一碗，在最上面点了一点西芹叶，装作和餐厅一样。  
他去敲隔壁门，但是主厨似乎不在家。Kylo不敢假设他可能在家，只是不想应门的可能性。  
这样放下去，汤凉了就不好喝了。  
Kylo想。  
如果主厨能夸他一句做得好，那么一切都值了。  
他迷迷糊糊地晕了过去，血在身下流了一大摊。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙虾paro

Hux忍不住在那个房间门口驻足。  
如果他没有在45天之内找到伴侣——或者捕捉更多单身的人，他就会被关进这里，进行变形手术，最后变成——他忘了自己想变成什么，或者于他而言，根本没有失败这个选项。  
他本来是没可能住进这间宾馆的，这儿全是单身的人。Hux有个女朋友，即将结婚，是很庸俗的丰乳肥臀的女人，她叫自己Benny，Hux虽然怀疑这是她拉客用的假名，但也就这么信了。  
直到有天那个女人跑过来跟他说她怀孕了，忍无可忍的Hux终于把她装进了三个手提箱。这个活儿他做得很干净，连骨头也被剃下打碎，变为花肥，那些沉溺爱河的傻逼警察们这辈子都不会找到她。  
虽然解决了一个隐患，但Hux必须要面对单身者的必经之路：住进旅馆，找到配偶，再离开。  
刚才被领进变形室的男人，长得和他之前的女朋友有几分相似，Hux简直以为自己要幻视了。  
那个男人有着宽厚的肩膀，但是他瑟缩着，在挤进变形室那间小门的时候还低了一下头，生怕撞到他宽阔的脑门，黑色的卷发不安地缠绕着；他的手捏成拳头，却看不到骨节，像大号的餐包，看上去下一秒就要把这个地方砸成废墟；他腕上扣着镣铐，这倒是很新颖，在Hux的认知里，尽管变形是强制的，也没有听说要用到拘束具。  
Hux猜想可能因为这个男人之前做了什么过分的事。推着他进变形室的女人看上去被他打过，也许是这个理由。  
那个男人好像看到了他，在门被关上之前，露出了可以称之为求助的眼神。Hux听见他在里面大叫：“放我出去！我还有机会！”，忍不住觉得有些好笑。  
变形室闲人免进，Hux看男人进去之后也没多留，跑到露天温泉泡澡去了。

他含着马天尼里放着的橄榄，温泉水温十分惬意，Hux远远看到有人领着一头巨大的奶牛从宾馆里出来，一直牵到了门外的野岭。  
这应该就是那个人了，Hux心想。牛是暴躁的生物，它们的尖角足够让斗牛士开膛破肚；但是奶牛，她们总是温顺地站着，任吸奶器从她们硕大的奶子里吸出源源不断的白色乳汁。他从来没见过这么大的奶牛，如果不是旁边站着人，他简直要以为自己目测距离的能力失常，或者建筑物小了许多。  
“真是可怜。”  
Hux听到别人议论这个人，象征性地哼了一声表示自己在听。  
“我听说他没捉到过一个独身者，刚待满45天就被变成牛了。”  
而Hux才来第二天，已经打到了三个人。  
他又哼了一声，带着点倨傲。  
第二天狩猎的时候，他又遇到了那头奶牛。他正嚼着青草，眼睛耷拉着。  
这居然是头母牛。Hux盯着她的乳房，有点怀疑自己认错了人；可那个求助又仰慕的目光，明明和那个人最后看他的眼神如出一辙。  
Hux不知道她叫什么，也没兴趣确认。  
奶牛看到他要离开，亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后，发出不舍地鸣叫。  
他如果停下来，奶牛就会站在他两步之外，看上去期待他摸摸她头上黑色的斑块一样。  
Hux快步没入森林，动物都很脏，没戴手套他绝对不会碰——他被自己“想碰”的念头吓了一跳——没有理会奶牛的悲鸣。他还有更多的独身者要捉。

在入住宾馆之前，Hux登记的是“异性恋”。  
异性恋的范围肯定不包括“母奶牛”。  
就算她之前是人类，也不包括在内。  
对帮他脱离困境没有用的东西，Hux一概不感兴趣。  
他每天都能碰到这头奶牛，这绝对不是偶遇。他试着挤了挤母牛的乳房，并没有奶——她并未生育，自然没有奶。  
她也不能帮他捉更多独身者，Hux试图说服她帮他吸引更多独身者到他的陷阱里，结果母牛的脑子（就算她之前是人，又一遍）根本没法消化Hux话里的信息量，自己先掉进深坑，Hux只好帮笨拙的有蹄动物从坑里爬出来。  
但是Hux可以一直狩猎下去。  
他的枪法很准，动作敏捷，即将超越男子记录保持者。每天，他的战利品都被摆成一排，铺在防水布上，他们即将被变成动物，Hux昂首挺胸，不仅为了他卓越的独身者狩猎记录，也为了森林里的巨大奶牛。  
他甚至觉得宾馆里的那些女人并没有母牛看上去顺眼。他试着摸了摸奶头身上深浅不一的皮毛，从宽大鼻孔里喷出来的炙热气息几乎要把他撂倒。  
他可以一直狩猎下去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux认识了一只小熊软糖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丧心病狂的日软糖情节

Hux的就职信来自于一间小熊软糖基地。  
他不知道为什么这儿不叫软糖工厂或者食品工厂，而是叫基地，连在“小熊”后面听起来简直像养殖场一样。  
结果还真的让他说中了。没有明胶、没有成吨的甜腻砂糖，也没有隆隆运转的机器声，他的新单位从外面看上去就像选址在郊区的高尔夫球俱乐部一样。  
聘用他的Snoke是个头顶亮得更甚百货超市圣诞橱窗的干瘪小老头，他的脑门和身材完全不成比例，好像偷工减料的雪糕人脑袋上插了一个浴霸灯泡，Hux要稍微克制住自己才能不在上班的第一天看到他就笑出来。  
“你的工作就是照顾小熊软糖。”Snoke说，他正带着Hux走过一片布置得相当精美的娃娃屋，每间小别墅里都住着一对大号的小熊软糖，他们正以几乎可以称之为蠕动的姿态运动着：有的正在院子里卿卿我我，有的则直接在门廊上抱在一起，Hux猜他们肯定不是因为糖化掉才黏住的。  
“每天每对小熊软糖可以喂几片水果或者一碗糖水，他们吃得不多，并且都是素食主义者。”  
Hux点点头。  
“除此之外，你要记得收获他们。”  
“怎样收获？”开联合收割机吗。Hux忍了又忍才没让后半句话溜出牙缝，这些果冻一样蠕动着的玩意儿居然被Snoke说得好像有生命一样，简直让他怀疑自己或者对方之间有一个人脑子或者精神出了问题。  
“每对小熊软糖夫妻每天都会生下两三个宝宝。”Snoke从善如流地揭开了一间娃娃屋的屋顶，床上的似乎是两个正在做爱的小熊软糖，而他们的孩子正在角落的婴儿床里。住在别墅的大型软糖大概和成年人的胳膊肘差不多长，而他们的孩子则是市面上能见到的小熊软糖的尺寸，大约两三厘米。  
“哦看啊，”Snoke发出惊喜的声音，“母亲是红色，父亲是绿色，生出来的是褐色的宝宝。可乐味非常受欢迎，大家都爱我们这儿放养的无公害小熊软糖。”  
所以小熊软糖也遵循某种遗传理论，比如红色和黄色的父母通常会生出橘色的宝宝。  
“每对小熊软糖父母大概有一个月的寿命，因此你要选择性地把一些后代养大——通常是颜色漂亮的或者外貌端正的。收获后喂养一周他们就可以生下新的宝宝了，死去的小熊软糖一样有商业价值。”  
Snoke把他收获的小熊软糖装在一个竹篮里，接着将Hux带到了另外的房间——这儿没有成排的娃娃屋，相反，成堆的包装盒和包装袋终于让这个地方看上去像个工厂。  
“这里是包装小熊软糖的地方，但是在此之前，你要把他们杀死。通常一刀毙命会避免他们身体里的糖分变酸，但是有些客户对小熊软糖身上的刀口有意见，因此也成立了保护小熊软糖协会，”Snoke解释道，“之前我们尝试了使他们集体窒息，但是这样不太美味；如果你能找到更合适的方法，我会给你加薪。总之，你的目标是不要让客人在打开袋子的时候听见小熊软糖的哭声。”  
这可能是Hux唯一对这份工作感兴趣的部分，他可以毫无愧疚地杀死尽可能多的小熊软糖，并且还有人为他的杀戮行为付钱，简直就是梦想中的职业。  
“确保每一颗小熊软糖都已经毙命之后，就可以分装了，有些袋子上写了特定口味，有些是什锦的包装，稍微注意一下就可以。这不是什么困难的工作，像你这样优秀的年轻人一定能胜任。”  
按照常理，新员工的入职参观应该就到此为止了，但是Hux忍不住注意到了位于别墅区却和其他小熊软糖别墅截然不同的一间屋子：它看上去更大，却又不像别的屋子那样装饰华丽，既没有宽阔的后院，也不是二层小洋楼，更像是个半人多高、占地一平米多的水泥块，屋顶的部分用柳条箱的板子盖住。  
“这是什么？小熊软糖监狱吗？”  
“你要这样讲也没问题。但是这里其实有唯一的主人，她叫Kylo Ren，她比别的小熊软糖更容易生气，因此和其他人住在一起会把他们打伤；但是不知道为什么，通常两只软糖在一起才会剩下后代，但是Kylo一个人也可以——小熊软糖没有公母，但是交配的时候会分化出雌雄角色，像蜗牛那样，Kylo现在是可以生产的小熊软糖，因此应该是‘她’。”  
Hux忍不住对这只小熊软糖产生了浓厚的兴趣，据他所知，有些动物——比如蟑螂——确实可以实现孤雌生殖，也许这枚软糖也有着类似的系统。

Snoke平时并不经常出现在基地，于是整座工厂只有Hux，他和另外一个女员工隔天倒班。  
工作倒不是特别繁忙，无非就是收获小熊软糖、随便喂点糖水、再想着办法杀了他们。  
Hux试过把所有的软糖装进一个袋子里，然后用重锤使劲敲打，结果并不理想，有许多小熊软糖变成了破碎的絮状物；后来他尝试用威士忌溺死他们，尽管有些软糖融化在了酒精里，但Hux发现烈酒加果味软糖是绝配；他还试着把他们狠狠摔在桌角，如果不是为了卫生考虑他甚至想用鞋尖碾碎那些尖叫着逃逸的小熊软糖。  
总之，一切都非常顺利，除了那只十分特殊的软糖，Kylo。  
在他上班的最初几天，Kylo的水泥盒子里还会出现她产下来的宝宝，随着时间过去，她不仅再也没有生出宝宝，还变得非常暴躁，隔着很远都能听见她在水泥盒子里砸东西的声音。  
Hux十分疑惑，他搞不清楚是因为产不出软糖使Kylo暴躁亦或是她激素大变所以无法生产，他本来想研究Kylo的生殖结构，可因为他没机会看到她怀孕，这个计划也暂时被搁置了。  
倒不是说他有什么生产指标之类，基地的管理十分宽松，每天生产的父母数量也不是很确定，只要在大致的范围内就可以。工作渐渐上手之后，Hux的闲暇时间便多了起来，他终于有空仔细端详Kylo。  
能当父母的小熊软糖都体积可观，即便如此，Kylo也太大了些——就连她住的水泥盒子，都比别人的别墅要大许多——她几乎高到Hux的膝盖，捧在手里沉甸甸的，软糖的弹滑质感几乎要从指缝里溢出来，上好的硅胶也比不了，Hux忍不住想到那种只有屁股的飞机杯，他在Youtube的弹窗里看过好几次。  
Kylo看上去是黑色的，一般这样的深色是可乐味，但是她身体的中心却有一个红色的十字架的形状。  
从来没有别的小熊软糖会出现这样的间色，那些没有杂交好的软糖，通常是一只脚或者一只耳朵被染上异色的花斑，仿佛人类的胎记一样。Hux很奇怪到底是什么造成了Kylo这样仿佛被剖开取走心脏一样的印记，他用手指描摹红色的十字架，Kylo便在他手心里愉快地扭动，像撒娇又像脱水的鱼。  
紧接着他发现那纵横两条的红色印记并不是什么天然软糖间色，而是被人刻意用刀划开的口，软糖粘在一起，如果不按压就看不出来。  
他试着将手指探进Kylo的身体里，那感觉相当微妙：糖构成的四周充满了滞涩感，同时又软又弹的身体挤压着Hux，像真空塞一样吸着他；当他慢慢搅动手指的时候，小熊软糖扭动得更厉害了，Hux不知道是因为她感觉到痒或疼或者愉快，但抽走手指时，他又能感受到Kylo念念不舍地挽留，她四只笨拙地爪子好像要抓住Hux的手，再把他放回那条十字形的裂缝里。  
也许她想要他的爱抚。小熊软糖不能开口说话，但是Kylo的反应十分诚实——满足她之后，水泥盒子得到了短暂的安逸，至少在当天Hux的值班时间内，她没有发出任何摔东西或者捶墙的噪音。  
爱抚Kylo是照顾她的一部分，Hux在心里记下。尽管她还是没有生出任何软糖宝宝，保持安静也是一种进步。 

在日复一日的工作中，Hux也积攒了不少工作经验，比如小熊软糖和其他动物一样，需要交配，而交配通常要安静和隐蔽的环境，因此在收获软糖宝宝的时候，Hux会尽量选择父母二人都在室外活动的别墅。交配被惊扰的小熊软糖当天很难产下幼崽；又比如杀死一袋小熊软糖的最好方式是把他们装袋后从底部将包装袋卷起，一方面把他们压死，另一方面通过挤走空气的方式让软糖快速窒息。这样包装出来的小熊软糖既不会产生缓慢窒息代谢出来的酸味，也保留了相对完整的形状。  
他依旧每次上班都会爱抚Kylo，可她似乎一次比一次需求更多，从最初的两分钟到现在的十分钟，Hux觉得自己的手指都揉酸了，Kylo却还是没有生产的意向。  
也许。  
一个念头闪过Hux的脑海。  
也许小熊软糖并不存在孤雌生殖。  
独居的Kylo也能怀孕并产下宝宝软糖的原因是有人对她做过什么。  
于是Hux试着把手指之外别的部分放进了Kylo的身体里，他独居了很久，一直过着清教徒式的生活，但是在这个没监控的偌大基地、和一群不会说话的小熊软糖在一起时，他不需要担心任何问题：没有嘴碎的妓女，Kylo比她们更软，她红色的伤痕似乎在跳动在燃烧，身体争先恐后地拥抱着Hux的炙热。  
Kylo看上去很开心，她扭动得比之前每一次都要欢快，有人形容富有弹性的屁股像果冻一样，Hux觉得说是软糖也不无道理，Kylo颤动的样子就像女人高潮后抖动的乳房，微微起伏波浪看上去筋疲力尽。  
Hux不需要采取任何安全措施，这又是一个小熊软糖的绝妙之处，他的精液不仅填满了Kylo，甚至有不少从裂缝里挤了出来，他不合时宜地想到软糖泡芙，Kylo的身体好像覆盖了奶油一般——  
当然最美妙的是，隔天他上班时打开Kylo水泥房的盖子，里面东倒西歪地躺了不少软糖宝宝，高产得让整个基地都自叹弗如。  
Hux终于知道了Kylo的秘密。


	6. 冰箱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux希望收获很多Kylo

Hux打开冰箱的时候，Kylo的鼻子重重抽了一下。  
“我不喜欢韭葱”，他说，“闻着鼻子不舒服。”  
Hux没理他，他正把新鲜的小番茄除掉蒂，倒扣着，缝隙里插上罗勒叶，再用保鲜盒盖紧防止失水，放在了Kylo脸颊旁边；小番茄盒上面是用玻璃小碗装的蓝莓，并且被仔细地用保鲜膜封好；每日份的条装蜂蜜整齐码在塑料盒里，因为包装纸盒被冷藏后会变得烂兮兮的，Hux专门买了收纳条装蜂蜜和炼乳的盒子。水果和蔬菜被他放在了冷藏室最上层、离压缩机稍远的位置，这样可以长时间保鲜。Hux的冰箱一向很井井有条。  
“这是番茄吗？它们很容易烂。而且很挤。”  
Kylo的意见总是很多，他看了看冰箱的顶——对他来说应该是天花板——表情夸张，或许是为了证实自己所言不虚。  
他还是这样。如果不是因为他总纠缠个没完，他现在也不会再冰箱里。  
“闭嘴。”Hux命令到。他知道这对Kylo来说没什么用，但是他忍不住额角直跳。  
“可是我只有在这种时候才能见到你，”Kylo试着让自己的语气显出百分之两百的真诚，“我很想你，这里很冷。”  
没来由地，Hux觉得一阵恶心。  
“臭婊子，”他说，“闭嘴，否则你连冰箱都没得待。”  
Kylo厚厚的嘴唇抿成了一条线，好像这样就能防止他脑子里那些字句往外蹦似的。  
冷藏室中间是新鲜肉类，这里的温度相较上层比较低，肉和蔬菜分开放也不容易串味。  
Kylo的胸在这。  
他被从脖子截开，头被塞在最上层，肋骨和胸腔的部分和牛小排、猪梅肉待在一起，倒也合情合理。他的奶子软软地垂下来，Hux有点担心自己已经把他放了太久——冷冻起来会变得硬邦邦，对Kylo来说根本暴殄天物，但是生肉放冷藏室迟早会坏。  
不知道为什么，那颗脑袋看上去并不介意自己已经变得四分五裂的事实，相反依然孜孜不倦地在Hux每次采购完果蔬、整理冰箱时缠着他不放。  
他除了没法走路，和生前根本没有区别。  
速冻披萨在冷冻室。  
那儿有他一整条脊骨——Hux费了很大力气才把它完整地抽下来——像条蛇似的盘着。  
“我们是不是有一个星期没做过了？”  
安静的时间总是很短暂。Hux的太阳穴又开始突突跳。  
一说起这个话题，Kylo看上去高兴了一点，惨白发青的脸色也染上了小西红柿一样的红：“我想你在我里面的感觉，拜托。这里很冷”  
他现在看到Kylo就只想吐，尤其对方还把“很冷”强调了两遍。按照往常，Kylo会缠着他，土司一样厚重的手用不协调的节奏揉捏着他的裤裆，再用嘴或者屁股容纳他的欲望。但是Hux昨天刚刚把Kylo冻得比石头还硬的四肢磨成了花肥，堆在了后院的花坛里。  
只不过那儿没有花，只有短短一茬青草。  
“我想要你的种子，让我做什么都可以。”  
Kylo说罢，缓慢地舔了舔嘴。唾液在他的厚唇上颤抖。  
然而他只是一颗头——这确实很不方便，Hux想。一个聒噪的婊子，但是他对他予取予求，并且完全不用担心有家人因为他的失踪找上门来。也许再也找不到第二个能这样满足他欲望的人了。

第二天，Kylo惊喜地发现Hux又打开了冰箱。他通常两天采购一次，因此这并不寻常。他的眼睛简直要越过耷拉着的眼皮放出光彩，像活着的时候一般蠢蠢欲动。  
“啊！”他叫着，好像拆开生日礼物的小女孩。  
Hux把Kylo的头从冰箱里拿出来，后者的声音更激动了——在冰箱里这么久，他第一次碰他。  
也许是“种子”提醒了Hux，他今天在后院挖出来了一个大小深浅适宜的坑。  
“你最好长快点。”  
Hux把Kylo的头埋进土里，期待来年能收获很多Kylo。


End file.
